


The One in Which Albus Should Have Been a Bit More Clear

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is a bit of a coward, And Scorpius is perfect as always, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, James is a little shit, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: Albus just wants to be a good friend and deliver a love letter to Scorpius. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	The One in Which Albus Should Have Been a Bit More Clear

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Scorbus Fest. Thanks to the mods for hosting and to my wonderful beta Lennie!

Albus was in the midst of a delicious wank when he realised that he was probably a very bad friend, as friends weren’t supposed to picture each other while they pleasured themselves. As a matter of fact, they especially weren’t supposed to watch their sleeping mate through the crack in the blinds around their beds as they stroked themselves, but that hadn’t ever stopped Albus from doing exactly that. 

Precociously, Albus had cast a Silencing and Notice-Me-Not charm on himself so that he wouldn't be detected. He'd always felt somehow embarrassed and guilty about using his best mate's sleeping face as wank material since this unholy habit of his had started about a year back, but he'd never really realised quite how creepy he was until this precise moment when a quick glance to the side, triggered by his orgasm making his eyes roll back into his head, lead him to see his own reflection in the small mirror by the side of Scorpius' closet.

Having come face to face with the immoral monster that was himself, Albus blushed, feeling horrified as he pulled his hand out of his pants and spelled the blinds shut so that he was now engulfed by darkness and the privacy of his own bed. He cleaned the sticky mess on his fingers with a quick tap of his wand and then Albus dropped back into the pillows and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," he whispered for nobody but himself to hear. Having a crush on his best mate and rubbing one off to the thought of him was one thing, but actually staring at him while he did it was a completely different subject. Albus knew he was crossing a line. If Scorpius ever caught him, he would be traumatised for life and lose all trust in his friend.

Therefore, Albus decided that this was the last time he did this because no matter how much he felt like he needed this kind of outlet so to not go mad with all those feelings he had for Scorpius, he was not willing to risk losing what they had for it:

A friendship. The  _ best  _ kind! It just had to be enough.

*

"Morning little bro!" James called from the other side of the school yard as Albus was hurrying towards the greenhouses, already a bit late. He'd overslept after his nightly adventure and none of his dorm mates had had the decency to wake him up. Besides Scorpius, of course, who didn't even have classes this early on a Thursday but had still woken Albus up first thing in the morning after having noticed his shut blinds.

"I'm late, James!" He shouted back without looking in his direction or stopping.

"It's just gonna be a sec," James said, suddenly right beside him. Albus almost jumped out of his skin. His brother laughed out loud at his reaction, putting a heavy arm around his shoulder. "Still as jumpy as always, I see. Here, give this to your boyfriend."

James handed him a letter, a pearl white envelope with the name Scorpius written in the middle, a pink heart right beside it.

"For Scorpius?" Albus asked, having instantly forgotten about wanting to jam James in the side with his elbow for scaring the shit out of him this early in the morning.

"You got any other boyfriends?" his brother asked cheekily.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure." James grinned before he let his arm drop down from Albus' neck, "Anyway, make sure he gets it."

"Who's it from?" Albus asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but as he was turning the envelope in his hands it became quickly apparent that this was probably a love letter. He suddenly felt nauseous.

"Cassandra Jeffreys, our new beater on the Gryffindor team. She caught feelings for your boyfriend last week at the Quidditch try-outs. He made a complete fool of himself but hey, dumb blondes have always been popular, haven't they?" James seemed amused at his own words or maybe at Albus' frown because he snickered when he went on. "Anyway, she hasn't stopped talking about him since and when she found out my lil bro is close to her crush, she asked me to make sure you give it to him."

Albus didn't say anything but his unhappiness with the situation must have been written on his face. James sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, a consoling squeeze in his touch.

"Don't worry, Alby, you're much prettier than her. I'm sure Scorpius likes you more."

"I don't care about that," Albus lied in defense, pulling away from his brother. He didn't want to deliver a love letter to the person he had an unrequited crush on, so he was about to say no when he suddenly saw Professor Longbottom exit the castle and walk towards them.

"Shit, I can't be late again!" Albus called and quickly shoved the letter between the pages of his Herbology book before he ran off towards the greenhouses.

He heard James call, "Thanks little bro!" after him, but ignored it.

This didn't mean he was going to give Scorpius the letter.

*

One week later and Albus was still holding on to the love letter. It was tucked away in his bag, and though Albus had decided that he was not going to be an even worse friend than he already was and hide the letter from Scorpius, he had yet to fight off the feeling that by giving it to the boy he was in love with he was being really stupid, and potentially pushing Scorpius into the arms of another person.

“Albus,” Scorpius shouted, startling Albus into a sitting position from where he’d been lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. “I called you like 5 times, what in Merlin’s beard are you thinking about?” There was a slight smile on Scorpius’ lips as he stepped closer to his best friend’s bed and looked down at him.

“Nothing. Why? What is it?”

“I was asking if I could borrow your Herbology books.”

“Sure,” Albus said, getting up a bit to point at where he had thrown his bag after classes. “What for, though? You don't even take that class.”

Scorpius walked towards Albus’ bag and knelt in front of it. “I wanted to look something up for this Potions project I am working on.”

“Alright,” Albus replied, watching his friend as he rummaged around his bag with those beautiful long fingers-

And then Albus gasped as he realised what was happening.

“Wait, Scorpius!” He shouted the moment he saw Scorpius pull out the book; with it the letter that was sticking out from underneath its cover. “Don’t- Don’t look at that!”

But it was too late. Scorpius had already pulled out the envelope with furrowed brows and was looking at the cursive writing.

He turned towards Albus, a confused expression on his face, when he asked, “What’s this?”

“It’s,” Albus started with a sigh and then just decided to be honest, “a love letter. I meant to give it to you.”

Scorpius stared at him and then at the letter and then back at his friend before he let himself plop down on his butt, now sitting cross-legged on the floor in their dorm room. He looked utterly confused.

“You wrote me a love letter?” Scorpius asked and Albus immediately saw how he might not have chosen the best phrasing, “I didn’t know you were in love with me. But I guess that’s what the love letter was supposed to take care of, right?” He smiled and there was that little crinkle around Scorpius' eyes he had reserved for very special happy occasions only. Baffled, Albus knew he should be clearing up the misunderstanding first, but he had trouble doing that as his heart couldn’t help but start beating harder in his chest because…

Scorpius looked ecstatic.

“You’re not… freaked out?”

Scorpius’ eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a bit before he said strongly, “Of course not! This is possibly the best news I’ve gotten all year and I just found out that a bubble tea shop opened in Hogsmeade. This day just keeps getting better and better.”

Albus swallowed as he watched Scorpius stand up and step towards him, a huge smile on his face. He took one of Albus’ hands with his free one, the other one still holding on to the letter, when he said, finally a bit embarrassed, “Just so we are clear, I am in love with you too, Albus.”

“Oh,” was all that Albus could muster because otherwise he was afraid his heart would beat up his throat and fall out of his mouth.

And while he was concentrating on keeping his mouth shut and his heart and all the saliva inside, he was watching Scorpius’ mouth, as he moved his lips and licked them slightly. He wondered whether it was okay to lean forward and kiss Scorpius?

But before Albus could muster the courage, Scorpius put on an even bigger smile and he let go of Albus’ hand and started opening the letter.

Albus felt his heart fall into his stomach instead.

He couldn’t say or do anything, as he watched his friend stand right in front of him, the happy twinkle in his eyes slowly disappearing as he realised that Albus had not written it.

A few awkward minutes later, Scorpius looked up at his friend. He didn’t dare look Albus in the eyes because Albus could tell that Scorpius was horrified at this whole misunderstanding.

“Who’s Cassandra?” Scorpius asked quietly, his voice a broken whisper.

Albus felt miserable for letting it get this far. “The person who wrote the letter. She’s on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James asked me to give it to you but-”

“I get it. It seems like I misunderstood the situation.” Scorpius stepped back a bit, shrunk together in that miserable posture that reminded Albus of darker times where they hadn't been friends and Scorpius had rarely ever smiled. This made something snap in Albus. There was no way he was going to let Scorpius feel this way again just because he didn’t have the balls to stand by him. Not again.

Scorpius was retreating, a whispered ‘Sorry, Albus’ on his lips, but Albus wasn’t having any of it. He grasped his friend by the shoulders and said, almost in a shout, “I’m in love with you too! I was just too much of a coward to admit it. But I am! I think you are wonderful and perfect and cute and so darn sexy, I stare at you through the cracks of my blinds whenever I wank. I like you way more than that girl does and I should have given you a love letter months ago.”

A baffled expression on Scorpius' face now replaced what had been a mask of misery only moments ago. It made Albus sigh in relief, though the rush of adrenaline that had just ripped through Albus during his confession was slowly fading away. He was starting to become much too aware of how vulnerable he was now with everything out in the open. All cards on the table.

At Scorpius’ silence, Albus realised that maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that bit about wanking to his sleeping face.

“So,” Albus started, looking down at his feet now, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend? You  _ said  _ you liked me too.”

It took Scorpius a few seconds to react but when he did it was with a relieved snort. “I  _ do  _ like you! I’m just trying to get over that bit where I thought I had ruined our friendship.”

Feeling guilty, Albus looked back down as he murmured, “Sorry. I should have been a bit more clear.”

A sigh came from Scorpius and he stepped back a bit, putting both of his hands up to cover his face when he moaned, “No shit, Albus. Seriously, you are going to drive me mad one day.”

“Is that a no to being boyfriends?” Albus asked with a forced smile that was a bit crooked. But nevertheless Scorpius finally smiled back at him the moment he let his hands fall to his sides and their eyes met again.

Scorpius sighed once more and then closed the distance between them, taking Albus' face between his hands. "It's a yes. And now please stop talking because I'm scared you're going to tell me more about your wanking habits."

Albus was blushing, however, not only because of Scorpius mentioning  _ that  _ but also due to the fact that it was pretty clear that they were about to have their first kiss.

"Let's save that talk for later," Scorpius finally added as he looked down at Albus with a small smirk and Albus' eyes widened in excitement.

He was already looking forward to that 'talk', although, for now he was perfectly content with concentrating on his new boyfriend's lips on his and how fantastic they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> I love kudos and comments :)


End file.
